So Emotional
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: A handful of drabbles based on the Kurt and Blaine storyline in episode 3x17: Dance With Somebody. Just an inside, behind the scenes look to the little things we weren't shown during that episode.
1. Excuses

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #1: Excuses**

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I just can't tonight. I've got lots of homework."_

The further along the month went, the more excuses Blaine had for not being able to spend time with his boyfriend. Day after day, Kurt would find himself walking to his car alone after glee club; long ago, this time would have been spent with his boyfriend, perhaps leaving glee with their hands entwined as they made their way to Kurt's car or the two of them would stay back after the rest of the club left for some quality, much needed make-out time in the choir room.

"_My dad said to be home right after school because he needs my help building that new bookshelf he bought… and you know how he gets when I don't abide by his rules."_

However, Blaine had things to do these days. He was just so much busier now than he had been before Regionals. Things were popping up left and right: chores from his parents, more homework (which was odd to Kurt considering Blaine had once said the school work at McKinley was laughable compared to the workload at Dalton), and other odd excuses began popping up in Blaine's life.

"_Mom needs me to wait at the house after school for the cable guy otherwise I'd come over. Maybe next time?"_

Many a night saw Kurt sitting by his phone, just waiting for his boyfriend to call him and ask him to come over or ask him out to coffee or dinner. Instead, the phone would stay silent until right before Blaine went to bed; he'd call and talk to Kurt for a little bit, promise to see him at his locker in the morning, and that was that. There were no mushy calls, no random bouts of phone sex, absolutely nothing.

The lack of communication was grating and Kurt just wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with Blaine's excuses before he exploded and said (_or did) _something he'd later regret.

* * *

A/N: There will be more chapters and some will be longer than this and other won't. All are based on episode 3x17 and based around Klaine and the angst that went down.


	2. Distance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #2: Distance**

* * *

"I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I could do one for the assignment this week and then one for my NYADA audition."

And there it was.

_NYADA._

Every time the topic would come up, Blaine could feel his skin start to crawl with anxiety; his stomach would flip and churn as a knot began to form in his throat. _Don__'t cry, _he'd tell himself as he listened to Kurt ramble on and on about the excitement that was New York City. _Don__'t let him see you upset._

But it was just oh-so-hard to not want to rip out his hair and scream bloody murder when _every single_ conversation he and Kurt had automatically went to New York and NYADA. Yeah, Kurt had every right to be excited – he was getting out of Ohio, getting out of McKinley and Lima with its homophobic, backwards citizens, and he was going to be moving on to a city where acceptance was a lot easier to find... _and_ where handful upon handful of attractive, older, _undamaged_ gay men could be found.

Kurt was leaving him and Blaine was_ terrified_ that it was going to be in more ways than one.

"You'll come with me right?" _If you__'ll wait for me. God, please wait for me._

Swallowing the knot that began to form in his throat, Blaine turned towards his locker, mind racing as he began to quickly formulate a plan to run away, to _escape_, because he knew if he stood there any longer and listened to Kurt rattle on about NYADA, he was going to break down.

_No, I can__'t come with you, Kurt, because the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that you're going to be leaving me soon and it just hurts too bad to think about right now and God, I love you so much but I'm so scared that you'll find someone else better than me in New York and I just don't think I can take that and God, please don't look at me like I stepped on your heart. I'm not trying to hurt you, I swear, I just need to protect me. I need to protect my heart. Please understand-_

"I can't today."

He watched as Kurt's face fell slightly before the boy mumbled, "Okay… boo." His eyes remained looking downward and Blaine mentally thanked the stars that his boyfriend couldn't see his face at that moment because he probably looked a mess anyways.

_I__'m sorry, Kurt. I am so sorry, please don't be mad, but I just can't do this right now._

Plastering a fake smile on his face, Blaine struggled to reassure his boyfriend before he decided to make a break for it, "We- well just text me when you're done," he said before he made his way down the crowded hallway. He just made it to his car before the tears began to fall and as quickly as he could, he climbed inside the vehicle and choked back a sob, so disappointed in himself for once again letting Kurt down.

* * *

A/N: Blaine broke my soul in this episode. MY SOUL!


	3. Texting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #3: Texting**

* * *

"_Can I get your number?"_

He gave it to him, that Chandler kid he met at the music store. That's what people did, right? That's how you made friends. You'd meet someone and then exchange numbers for future contacting; he had done it before with the members of New Directions, with _Blaine_…

"_Umm, before you go? Can I get your number? You know, just in case you need someone to talk to."_

Blaine had asked for his phone number right before he left Dalton that day he had been caught spying. That day, Kurt had been terrified that he was going to get into serious trouble with the Dalton staff or that he'd get pummeled for trying to find out the Warblers' set list. Instead, he left the building with a newfound reassurance that things could possibly get better… that _and_ a new friend in a handsome, blazer wearing singer named Blaine.

Oh God, that's where it had all began.

They exchanged numbers and Blaine had texted him hours later – _This is Blaine. We met at Dalton, remember? Hope this isn__'t too forward, but I'd like to speak to you again. Please keep in touch!_ It was the most ridiculous text he had ever gotten; all properly spelled and punctuated, but at the time it made his heart flip at the effort Blaine must have put in that one text alone. Like really, who texts like that?

_Blaine_ does. Or at least he did.

Kurt sighed, flopping back on his bed as he waited for his phone to ding at any given moment. Long ago, his inbox would've been flooded by now – the minute, _no_, the _second_ that he and Blaine separated, his boyfriend would text him something random. Blaine used to send him flirty texts all the time, just little comments on his outfit or how great his hair looked. Hell, every once in a while Kurt would get a text that just said _I love you_ and his heart would melt.

But those days seemed to have dwindled away.

The texts were infrequent. So were the calls. Gone were the days of Blaine's random compliments and in their stead came awkward glances and overused excuses. It was like Blaine was _bored_ with him or something and the more Kurt thought about it, the more it hurt to breathe.

_Ding ding!_

Kurt rolled over quickly, his hand darting out for his nightstand as he blindly grabbed up his phone. He swiped his finger across the screen and frowned when he saw a random number pop up instead of Blaine's name.

_Hi NYADA boy! This is Chandler from the music shop! Remember me? NYU boy! Just wanted to say hello!_

Kurt smiled, saving the number under his contacts under Chandler's name before he decided to respond.

_Hi Chandler! Of course I remember you! How could I forget someone so polite?_

He couldn't figure out if his text came off too flirty, but he sent it anyways. Seconds later, Chandler responded with a little quip about how adorable his outfit was; Kurt shooting back that he adored Chandler's little blue hat.

They continued texting each other for hours; Kurt finally bidding his new friend goodbye after he yawned for the twentieth time. He was taking one final look at his strings of texts with Chandler when he got a goodnight reply.

_It__'s a shame it's so late. I enjoyed talking to you; you're an amazing guy, Kurt. Have a wonderful day tomorrow. You deserve it._

Kurt would be lying if he said he stomach didn't swoop at that text. Biting back a huge smile, he walked across the room to plug his phone in to charge. He took a quick look at the time, gnawed on his lip when he realized how late it was and how he _still_ hadn't heard from Blaine, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

_G__'night Blaine. – K_

Minutes later, his phone dinged.

_Good night to you, too. I love you. __–__ Blaine_

Deep down, he wondered if Blaine really did love him anymore. He swallowed the knot that was threatening to form in his throat as he sent back a simple text to Blaine.

_You too. __–__ K_

* * *

A/N: I was going to write more about Chandler, but I haven't figured out his character well enough yet for me to try to write him. So _yeah_.


	4. Rachel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #4: Rachel**

* * *

Rachel found out about Chandler.

It wasn't like he could keep it from her. They were closer now than ever thanks to their shared dreams about NYADA and New York and Rachel was like a best friend to him. So, obviously she was concerned when she found out that the guy Kurt had been texting for the last two days _wasn__'t _Blaine.

"_Blaine_ is supposed to make you feel good," she had said when she first found out.

But she just didn't understand. She was getting attention from Finn left and right; Finn sent her cutesy text messages and complimented her on her outfits; he sang her songs and called her on the phone just to talk about nothing in particular.

Kurt didn't have that. Blaine barely batted an eyelash at him anymore.

Kurt tried to explain his dilemma to her, tried to tell her that he and Blaine were drifting apart slowly, that they just weren't the couple they used to be, but Rachel still seemed to be confused. She wasn't impressed by his terminology (lesbian bed deaths were things that happened all the time; honestly, he researched it – he knew) nor was she impressed by his secrecy and downplay that the texts were innocent. By the end of their conversation, she flat out asked him, "Would you show Blaine those text messages?"

To which he responded, "Of course not." _Duh._

"Well then I guess it's not that innocent," she had chided before she went off on her way down the hall and he just had to roll his eyes at her; she was always jumping to conclusions about his relationship with Blaine – memories of last year's rumors and _he__'s not worth losing Blaine over_ came flying back with a vengeance – but honestly, she just didn't understand.

What he and Chandler were doing was fun. It was _innocent_. Nothing was going to happen. They were just being friendly and polite and complimenting each other like friends do.

Friends always do that and that's all he and Chandler were.

Just friends. Nothing more.

Rachel just didn't understand that.

* * *

A/N: I know this is another Kurt related drabble, but Blaine's coming up soon and it's gonna be pretty... umm... well, sad.


	5. Invisible

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #5: Invisible**

* * *

To Blaine, things felt strange.

His boyfriend hadn't texted him anything in a whole day. The last time Blaine had received any sort of message from Kurt, it was after school on Tuesday, when the boy had insisted on going shopping with Rachel for audition outfits for their NYADA performances. The simple texts Kurt had sent said:

_Know anywhere Rach and I can get cream colored shoe polish? – K_

_No wait. Peach colored shoe polish. Any idea? – K_

_Like do they carry peach polish at Target? I don't want to go in there, but I will – K_

Blaine had stared at his phone for a moment, mind racing as he struggled to think of a place where he might have seen peach shoe polish. He couldn't figure out a place at all, so he messaged his apologies to Kurt and wished his boyfriend luck on finding an alternative. Seconds later, Kurt responded with his last text of the day:

_Ok thanks – K_

And that was it. That was the last message Blaine had from him on his phone. Hell, he hadn't even talked to Kurt on the phone since Tuesday morning and ever since then, the two boys only spoke in short increments when they passed each other in the halls. By the end of the day on Thursday, Blaine was itching to just talk to Kurt, to sit down next to him and have a tiny conversation, no matter what the topic. Heck, he would even sit through Kurt telling him all about NYADA and what song he decided to sing and whatever – he missed his boyfriend _that_ much – and even though it hurt him to think of Kurt leaving within the next few months, Blaine still wanted a little bit of conversation, a little bit of stimulation… but most of all, he still wanted the _love_.

_Because who knew how long he'd have it after graduation._

Shoving the depressing thoughts from his mind, Blaine closed his locker and headed down the hall to the choir room, hoping to have a moment alone with Kurt before glee began. However, when he stepped into the room, he was surprised to find Kurt sitting right next to Sam, his fingers glued to his phone.

"Hey Blaine, up here!" Mercedes said, waving a hand as she pointed out an empty seat next to her. He smiled in return and took the seat, glad that he was close enough to Kurt to be able to chat with him. He leaned to the side, ready to open his mouth and talk to his boyfriend when Mr. Schue stepped into the room and Rachel immediately demanded the floor for a duet with Santana.

The band started to play the first few bars of Whitney's hit _So Emotional_ and Blaine sat back for the show, occasionally allowing his eyes to drift to the side where his boyfriend was sitting.

That's when he noticed it: _Kurt's wide smile_. It wasn't something rare, but it also wasn't something that Blaine had seen in a while.

Kurt hadn't really smiled like that in a month, not after the drama that went down after Karofsky's suicide attempt and Quinn's devastating car accident. But, here he was, sitting in the choir room paying no attention to Rachel and Santana whatsoever as he gazed down at his phone and giggled at whatever he was watching… or _reading_.

Partway through the song, Sam started to lean over and gaze at the phone over Kurt's shoulder. Blaine could slightly see Sam's face go from curious to completely surprised; deep down, he wondered what was so fascinating that both Kurt _and_ Sam were not paying any attention to the girls. Sighing, he turned his sight back on to Rachel and Santana, only to shoot another glance at Kurt when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy playfully shove Sam out of the way.

_What are they looking at?_

The song was almost over. Kurt hadn't paid heed to anything either girl was singing and the whole time, his main focus was on his cell phone. Obviously he was texting someone – his swift moving fingers gave him away. But who was he texting? It couldn't have been someone in glee; they were all busy watching the performance or were recording it on their own phones. And what was that person saying to him that had him giggling and blushing like Blaine hadn't been able to get him to do – _or was it too scared to do_ - in a month?

Blaine stayed lost in his thoughts until he decided to try to see what was going on. He leaned to the side, acting as if he was going to say something to Kurt about the current performance, but as soon as he spoke Kurt's name, the boy's fingers went back to his phone screen.

Kurt had completely ignored him.

Slumping back into his seat, Blaine crossed his arms tighter over his chest and let his thoughts take over. He started to think of how he had been distancing himself over the last few weeks, how every time Kurt mentioned New York, his heart would start to throb in pain and tears would sting his eyes or how he felt like throwing up each time he thought about having to walk the halls of McKinley High alone next year. He felt like curling himself up in a ball and crying… but he couldn't because he was in a classroom full of his friends and he didn't want them to see. _Don__'t let them see you weak, Blaine. Don't let them see you cry._

The grip he had around his sides tightened and only grew more intense when he heard an audible chuckle come from Kurt's side of the room. _What is he laughing at?_

Slowly, he cast his eyes over to Kurt, finding his boyfriend trying to stifle a huge grin behind his hand as he laughed at the message on his phone.

It was like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Kurt obviously wasn't too broken up over the fact that he and Blaine hadn't been spending too much time together. Blaine was over there in his own little world struggling to keep himself from falling apart and Kurt was busy giggling over whatever interesting was on his phone. Whatever it was though, it had Kurt's full attention and seemed to make him happy.

_Unlike me__,_ Blaine thought to himself as the girls in front of him finished their song. As soon as they were done, Mr. Schue stood up and started talking about the performance and how impressed he was. It wasn't until he took his place at the head of the room that Kurt shut off his phone and slipped it in his bag, turning to Blaine for a second with a smile before looking back up at Schue.

If he had looked at his boyfriend any longer, he might have noticed the brightness of Blaine's eyes, the glistening of the tears threatening to fall.

But he didn't. He didn't see it at all.

* * *

A/N: More from Blaine's POV next. Also, leave a review if you'd like. I love hearing what you all have to say OR if you have an idea for a drabble prompt, you can always leave me a comment about that as well. Also, if you have any questions, you can stop by my Tumblr too (_neverluckylindy_).


	6. Forever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I am also not associated with Whitney Houston, Bobby Brown, or Teddy Pendergrass. I just happen to like their music. I do not own any rights to their songs either. I just own some of their CDs.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #6: Forever**

* * *

"So I was thinking we could take a break from all the homework and stuff and you could come over to marathon _Being Bobby Brown_ with me tonight? What do you think?"

Blaine stared into his locker, his stomach clenched in discomfort as he felt his boyfriend loom closer to him. They had just left the choir room, Kurt linking his fingers into Blaine's as they headed out to their lockers before going home. As soon as Kurt's hand had grasped his, Blaine's heart began to throb – the memories of Kurt giggling over his phone still painfully fresh in his mind as the two of them walked to his locker. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Blaine forced a smile onto his face and turned to face his boyfriend, internally begging his emotions to cooperate with him as he faked his way through an agreement for a pseudo date night.

"Fantastic," Kurt said with a clap of his hands before he pecked Blaine on the cheek and rushed off to his locker. He tossed a comment about their meeting time over his shoulder before he disappeared and once he was out of Blaine's sight, the shorter boy slumped against his locker, finally allowing his lungs to take in the much needed breaths they so rightfully deserved. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out slowly, willing his body to calm before he suffered a panic attack in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey man, you alright?" A voice spoke to his right, causing him to almost jump clear out of his skin. Blaine lurched forward, two hands quickly coming up to grasp his shoulders. "Whoa, Blaine! Breathe man! It's just me. It's Mike! Calm down."

He took in a deep breath, eyes wild as he looked up at Mike and found his friend's facial expression looking very puzzled and much more concerned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mike asked. He kept his hands on Blaine's shoulders, but loosened the pressure. His dark eyes were alight with fear as he gazed down at his paling friend. "What happened?"

"N-nothing, it's nothing," Blaine whispered. "I just- I don't- I don't feel too well."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "You didn't eat the salisbury steak today, did you? I thought we warned you about that when you first transferred; that stuff is mystery meat! It's unsafe."

Blaine sighed, sliding out from under Mike's hands to go back to his locker, reopening the door he closed in order to get out his bag. "Yeah, I ate the steak," he lied, "I forgot you guys warning me about it. I guess it's trying to come back to haunt me."

Mike laughed, patting Blaine's shoulder, "Been there, man. Been there. I hope you feel better though," he added, stepping back to curl his arm around Tina's elbow as the girl came up to Blaine's locker.

"Hi Blaine," she said with a smile; her grin instantly disappearing when she took in Blaine's disheveled appearance. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Blaine ate the steak," Mike explained. Immediately Tina's eyes widened, "Oh, Blaine, why?" She asked quietly. Blaine waved her off, citing his silly stomach for the mishap, and she bought it, bidding her goodbyes before she and Mike went on their way down the hall. As soon as they were out of his sight, Blaine stuffed the rest of his things in his bag and slammed his locker door shut, practically running to his car.

Once he got to the parking lot, he ran up to his station wagon, climbing in and shutting the door behind him. He took in a deep breath, lying back against the seat as he struggled to breathe evenly.

He was scared shitless about his date night with Kurt. Part of him wanted to call and cancel, but another part of him wanted to quit his silly distancing idea and go to Kurt's, curl up in bed with him, and watch silly reality tv shows while they fed each other snacks and lazily kissed.

But then he thought about Kurt's smiling face in the choir room and how happy he looked while he texted whoever the mystery person was and those thoughts of squashing his separation anxiety disappeared as his stomach fought to spill its contents all over his steering wheel.

Kurt seemed _happy_. He seemed alright; he didn't _need_ Blaine.

But Blaine needed him and god, _that_ was a predicament within itself. Because in a few months, Kurt would be heading off to college and Blaine would be stuck back in Ohio and he'd be the silly high school boyfriend, the awful unneeded, unwanted anchor that kept a part of Kurt back in Lima – and to Blaine, Kurt didn't need an anchor. He needed to sail free, as lame as that analogy seemed.

Biting his lip, Blaine started his car and peeled out of the McKinley parking lot, his fingers deftly working on turning on the radio as he drove with one hand. He flipped on his CD player, the tenseness leaving his body when the beautiful crooning of one Whitney Houston came flowing from his speakers. He turned the volume up and mentally thanked his mom for owning a handful of Whitney CDs, especially when _Hold Me_ (a particular song she listened to a lot when he was little) came on. Whitney and Teddy Pendergrass' dueted about love and as Blaine drove, his heart raced as a few lyrics replayed themselves over and over in his mind.

_Hold me in your arms tonight  
Fill my life with pleasure  
Let's not waste this precious time  
This moment's ours to treasure_

It was like they were singing about him and Kurt with those lines. Because god, he wanted nothing more in the world than to be with Kurt forever, but he was just so scared. He knew what people thought about high school relationships; he saw what happened when doubt got thrown into the picture, what happened when one person went off to a different city and another got left behind. Those relationships didn't last, those relationships ended and things crumbled and even friendships were lost and Blaine just wasn't ready for that. He wanted – no, he _needed_ for this to work with Kurt. That boy was the love of his life and he didn't want it to end. Not just yet.

_Hold me in your arms tonight  
We'll make it last forever  
When the morning sun appears  
We'll find our way together_

He wanted it all. He wanted _forever_ and he wanted it all with _Kurt_. He couldn't let it end; he just couldn't.

* * *

A/N: God Blaine, I want you and Kurt to have forever too. All my creys.


	7. Not Okay

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I do not own nor am I associated with the television show _Friends_ or with the cast/creators of that show.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #7: Not Okay**

* * *

Kurt was texting some guy named Chandler.

_Chandler_, like that guy from that _Friends_ show Cooper loved to watch when they were younger. All Blaine could picture in his head when he saw the name at the top of Kurt's phone screen was Chandler Bing – he pictured that Chandler sitting on the couch, sending out flirty text after flirty text to Kurt while Monica tidied up in the background. Part of him wanted to laugh at the thought and the other part of him wanted to scream and shout and flip the fuck out.

Which was something he planned on doing when he got home.

Instead of freaking out completely, Blaine had argued with Kurt and god that hurt more than anything. Because Kurt suddenly transformed from sweet, innocent Kurt into vicious, claw-wielding low blow Kurt. Blaine knew his boyfriend got snarky when he was mad, but he wasn't expecting the things he heard come out of Kurt's mouth actually come out. The things he said still burnt against Blaine's skin like fire, leaving scars that he was unsure would ever disappear – they hurt _that _much.

::

"_I like the way he makes me feel.__"_

It was the worst thing Blaine thought he'd ever heard. Some guy just came in out of nowhere and swept Kurt into a tizzy. Those bright smiles and cute giggles were brought on by some random guy named Chandler that Kurt met at _Between the Sheets _– the name of that shop just gave him the chills, especially right now; plus just the thought that they met the day Blaine purposely blew Kurt off due to his own stupid insecurities made Blaine want to punch the hell out of glass until his knuckles cracked and bled.

He couldn't believe what he heard. Kurt liked the attention that came from another man. Not once had he bothered coming to Blaine about how he felt unhappy or unloved. Instead he sought out the attention of another… and that shattered Blaine's heart more than anything.

_But who's to say that you would've made the time to talk to him?_ His mind screamed out as he pulled his car over to the side of the highway. He scrunched his fingers in his hair and sobbed.

He didn't have an answer for his own annoying, yet so absolutely correct thoughts.

::

"_You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend. You are the alpha gay.__"_

That was another thing that knocked him back a peg. _He didn't know what it was _like _being his boyfriend?_ Was he _that_ bad of a boyfriend? Did he demand too much attention? Require too much time? What did he do wrong? He just didn't understand why Kurt said that. The second those words slipped from Kurt's lips, Blaine felt his heart drop. He must've been the worst boyfriend in the world if Kurt had to say _that_ about him.

And then the alpha gay thing! What was that?

Blaine didn't realize that he was so _masculine_ or so _dominant_ in his and Kurt's relationship, especially considering the snarky comments he got thrown at him in the halls when Kurt wasn't around. Things like how he must be the _girl_ in the relationship because he was tiny or because he wore pants hemmed above the ankle or how he must like to take it up the ass like a _good girl_ because of the way he batted his eyelashes at Kurt. He heard those things whispered behind his back _every single day_ in the halls, but only when Kurt wasn't around. It seemed that the people who liked to talk smack stayed quiet when Kurt Hummel was strutting down the hall (but then again, he usually had someone with him, like Puck or Finn or whomever he ran into), but Blaine, poor simple Blaine who for the longest time was the new kid that people only recognized from his public serenade last year or as the _prom queen__'s bitch_, when he was alone, he heard it all.

So, yeah sure… he was the alpha gay. _Right_.

Blinking back more tears, Blaine laid his head gently against the steering wheel, images flashing in the back of his mind of the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance – where he got the living hell beat out of him because he was too gay, too flamboyant, and too obvious. But, according to _Kurt_, he was the alpha, he could pass, he had it easy. He had _no idea_ what it was like to date him.

A fresh round of tears started.

::

"_I used to get solos every week. And do you know how many times I- I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?__"_

_Ball hogging._

_The Blaine show._

_Have a seat._

Those were the first few things anyone said _to_ him when he first joined New Directions. He couldn't count how many times he drove to the local gym after school after he had taken a verbal beating from the people he had once considered his friends. It took him weeks to get used to McKinley's gym before he started sneaking in there after glee to box out his feelings; he needed to release his anger, his frustrations over the fact that his choir mates despised him. Plus, it didn't help that Kurt never said one word to any of his friends over their comments about Blaine.

Not a word.

So Blaine went through the first few weeks of schooling trying to get into the swing of things at McKinley somewhat on his own. He tried to be a team player in New Directions and only got his ass sassed at for it. He tried to appease everyone, but only ended up on their bad sides. He just couldn't win.

But, in the end, the only opinion that mattered to him was Kurt's. As long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was okay with his stance in New Directions. If Mr. Schue asked him to take a solo, he would as long as Kurt was okay with it… and he honestly thought Kurt was.

But, that was a lie obviously. Kurt had said it himself. He used to get solos every week until Blaine came around, right?

_I guess I__'m just used to having to scream to get noticed_.

Before Blaine jumped into his life, Kurt shined. He didn't have to sit in an empty auditorium and watch Blaine fight his demons through song, he didn't have to sit back in his seat in the choir room and watch Blaine try to rally up the troops when they were down… he was just able to be Kurt Hummel. He was able to sing and dance and enjoy himself.

But when Blaine came around, he yanked that all out from under him.

Like always, _Blaine_ ruined everything.

He curled his arms around his waist and wailed, leaning away from the steering wheel as he stared blurrily out at the dark, quiet roadway. He wondered if anyone noticed his lonely car parked on the side of the road; he wondered if anyone at his house noticed he wasn't home yet.

He wondered if Kurt wondered if he was alright.

_Probably not._

::

"_I-I'm really sorry if this made you upset, but it's ok."_

It was okay, according to Kurt. Blaine had been texting Sebastian not too long ago, much like he was with Chandler. So, what Kurt was doing was innocent. Those little flirtatious texts were nothing. They were just pure fun.

But it didn't work that way in Blaine's mind.

Months ago, when Sebastian started blowing up his phone, Blaine would turn beet red from the things the other boy said. He would find these vulgar, horrid texts in his inbox and his cheeks would flush. He'd stare at the text for a moment, wonder what in the world Sebastian saw in him, and then he'd delete them. He just couldn't respond to something like _that_ and even when he did respond, it was a simple: _Sebastian, I have a boyfriend. Please don__'t._

He didn't flirt back. Or at least he didn't think he did.

But Kurt thought it was the same… so maybe it was? Maybe Blaine was too foolish. Maybe his idea of being friends with Sebastian tread that thin, red line that was Kurt's trust. Maybe Blaine was more of an idiot than he thought he was.

Sure, after a while, he was able to get Sebastian to quit sending him those raunchy texts. He wasn't lying when he said that their texts were family friendly – the ones he responded to and carried on a conversation with weren't bad at all; they usually had something to do with Dalton or the Warblers. But the ones that truly got under his skin were the ones he deleted and ignored.

Kurt wasn't doing that with Chandler.

Okay yeah, Chandler's texts weren't that bad. If anything from what Blaine saw, they were really, really cheesy – like bad pick up line cheesy. But what hurt the most was the way Kurt responded. It wasn't like he was thanking Chandler for the random compliments on his hair or eyes or _how he must__'ve hurt himself falling from heaven because he looked like an angel_… he flirted _back_.

And that's why it wasn't right.

::

Wiping his tears away, Blaine reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a spare package of tissues, cleaning off his face and blowing his nose. He sat still in the driver's seat, hands poised on the steering wheel as his body shook with quiet, dry sobs. He watched a few cars speed past him on the interstate before he was finally able to take in a deep breath, start up his car, and continue on the drive back home.

He got about as far as he could (the very next exit actually) before he had to pull the car over again because his tears were restricting his vision. He just couldn't stop crying.

It was not okay. _He _was not okay.

* * *

A/N: Kurt's POV up next. Stay tuned. You'll get to see what's going on inside his head much like you got see with Blaine in this section.


	8. Fighting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #8: Fighting**

* * *

"Kurt? Everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone please."

He waited until he heard footfalls out in the hall before he rolled back over in his bed and wiped away the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He had been crying for a while now, eyes instantly watering as soon as he heard the downstairs front door slam about an hour ago.

It had been an hour since Blaine had angrily stormed out of his bedroom, watery eyed and broken. Kurt wasn't sure he had ever seen such a look on his boyfriend's face before. Sure, Blaine had been upset around him quite a few times, but this time, _Kurt_ was the reason for the pain behind those stunning doe eyes.

And it was all because of something so seemingly innocent.

Kurt never expected his texts to Chandler to become such a hot topic between him and Blaine. For all he knew, the messages back and forth between him and his new friend were nothing but harmless fun. But to Blaine, they opened a whole new can of worms.

_Infidelity_. He thought Kurt was _cheating_.

The second those accusations slipped out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt felt his skin blister from anger. He instantly stiffened, his fight-or-flight senses immediately throwing themselves into fight mode. _Attack, attack, attack,_ his brain was screaming… and attack he did.

He threw out everything he could, right and left. All the bitter feelings he had been dealing with over the last few weeks came bubbling up to the surface, becoming instant fuel for him to toss onto the fire. He fought about Blaine's lack of romance and communication, he mentioned how he liked the attention and how, for once, he wasn't _background_ like he was with Blaine – but, _oh God_, the more he thought about it, the more disgusted he became with himself over the way he worded some of his gripes. Just the look on Blaine's face before the boy stormed out of his room was something Kurt was sure he'd never, ever forget. It was like someone had taken Blaine's entire world and flipped it upside down, then set it on fire.

He had never seen Blaine so _hurt_.

Curling his arms around his waist, Kurt hugged himself a little tighter as he struggled to come to terms with what just occurred. God, all he wanted to do right now was scream and throw things. He wanted to drive to Dalton Academy, find Sebastian Smythe, and go through his phone just to see if those things Blaine had said about their texts being _family friendly_ was true. He wanted to compare and contrast their texts against his texts with Chandler.

But most of all, he wanted Blaine to understand _his_ side of things. He wanted Blaine to see that he was hurting too, that all he wanted was for his boyfriend to come back, to climb up the slippery slope that was becoming their relationship, and return them back to the glory days. But instead, Blaine was gone, probably at his house or at the gym beating the living daylights out of a punching bag and Kurt was stuck in his bedroom, hot, angry tears running down his face.

He curled around himself a little tighter and stared hard at the wall, his attention only slipping when his phone dinged next to him.

_You__'re awfully quiet. Cat got your tongue? I must say, I'm terribly jealous of that cat if so!_

Kurt held the phone out, rapidly blinking to clear his vision. He stared at the message and frowned, a tiny part of him feeling like he was betraying Blaine again for reading a text from Chandler. He read it again before deciding to read the entire strand of messages between him and his new friend. The more he read, the more upset – and madder – he got at _Blaine_.

These texts were innocent. He and Chandler were just goofing off. Blaine was just overreacting!

Biting his lip and going against his best judgment, Kurt made up his own message to send back, proofreading it a couple of times before he sent it.

_No cat, just exhausted. Sang too much today and wore myself out. You know how that is._

Chandler texted back, _Of course I do. Wish I could__'ve heard you sing though. I bet you killed it._

_I always do,_ Kurt replied. He sat up and wiped his face clean with a tissue, finally sick and tired of crying. He stared at his phone and went to his inbox, bringing up Blaine's contact info. He stared at the last few texts he shared with his boyfriend: _Ok thanks __– K_, was the last thing he sent to Blaine. He hadn't gotten anything in return. His stomach swooped as he looked through the thread, eyes flickering over months and months of saved texts from Blaine, ones that at one time had made him blush profusely in class.

God, how he missed those days.

Pursing his lips, he ran his fingers across the slick screen, hoping to at least find something to say to Blaine. His hands stayed motionless, not one thing coming to his mind. He didn't know what to say, nor did he know how to reach out to his boyfriend after what had just happened; so with a heavy heart, he left it alone. He'd just have to talk to Blaine tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: More from Kurt in the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. :)


	9. Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #9: Morning After**

* * *

The next morning was _rough_.

Kurt had barely slept the night before, occasionally thrashing himself awake to take a quick glance at his phone – not one text or call came through from Blaine the entire night… and it was keeping Kurt up. He thought about texting his boyfriend to see if he had gotten home safely, but decided against it, way too worried about pushing Blaine's buttons than anything. He already knew he was skating on thin ice with the other boy, so he determined that maybe giving Blaine a few hours to himself would do him some good.

Of course, that plan didn't work out for him at all; Kurt ended up spending all evening with nightmares – awful dreams of Blaine having wrecked his car and lying dead somewhere in a ditch or Blaine wrapped up in the arms of Sebastian. Each time, he would gasp himself awake, one hand over his chest, weakly clutching the material of his sleeping shirt as he struggled to take in air. Finally after several hours of fighting insomnia, he slipped into a somewhat dreamless sleep, only to have been rudely awakened by Finn less than two hours later.

"Come on, Kurt. You've been fighting me for an hour now! We've gotta get up and go to school. Mom's already got breakfast on the table and you've still gotta shower and eat before we leave! Get up!"

Kurt shoved Finn off of him and pawed around the bed for his discarded cell phone, muttering a quiet thank you when Finn handed him the missing device.

"Expecting a call from Blaine or something?"

"You could say that," Kurt yawned, unlocking his phone. He scowled when he noticed the other text he had was a good morning one from Chandler; not one message came in from Blaine last night at all. Immediately, Kurt's mind was assaulted with images of Blaine's broken, battered body lying in a ditch and he threw his phone down, hopping out of bed.

"I'll be down in a minute," he hissed at Finn, pushing the taller boy out of his room before he dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. In record time, he washed off, moisturized, and got dressed, rushing downstairs with just enough time to drink a glass of orange juice and polish off a piece of toast with strawberry jam. "Come on, Finn!" He commanded, grabbing up his keys and dashing outside. Finn was hot on his tail, a biscuit sandwich clutched in one hand and his backpack in the other.

"Jesus, Kurt, rush me around, why don't ya? I've been awake longer than you have-"

"Just get in the car," Kurt groaned, starting up the Navigator and backing out of the driveway before Finn had the chance to buckle his seat belt. The boy shouted in protest as he fought to strap on his belt with one hand. Kurt continued to speed down the street with Finn yelling in his ear about speed limits.

They made it to McKinley in minutes.

::

"Have you seen Blaine?" He asked Rachel as soon as he spotted his friend at her locker. The tiny girl glanced up, slowly chewing on her lip in thought.

"I think I saw him at his locker earlier. He didn't look too happy though. Did something happen betwe-"

"No, I have to go," Kurt said with an air of dismissal. He speed-walked down the hall towards Blaine's locker and froze in the middle of the hall when he saw his boyfriend. Blaine was peering into his locker, back ramrod straight as he stared up at a picture of Kurt he had nestled somewhere behind his books. From the side, the expression on his face looked blank, but the second his head turned and he locked eyes with Kurt, the expression went from blank to wounded.

They only stared at each other for a matter of seconds, but that was all it took for Blaine to quickly slam his locker and disappear down the hall. Kurt's shoulders slumped as he watched his boyfriend blend in with the sea of people; sighing, he went to his own locker and got out his books for his first couple of classes, mentally wishing that he would have the time soon to get Blaine alone so that they could talk about this entire misunderstanding.

* * *

A/N: Blaine's up next. INRBIO is the next focus. Once again, thanks for reading. Any questions or requests can be sent to me on here or on my Tumblr.


	10. Heartbreak

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I am also not associated with Whitney Houston or her wonderful music (lyrics are from the song _Heartbreak Hotel _- check it out).

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #10: Heartbreak**

* * *

"Yes, Mister Anderson?"

Blaine thrust one hand out, a packet of papers in his grasp. He stared up at the blurry-eyed elderly woman before him; Mrs. O' Day was a kind, quiet woman who happened to teach honors junior English. Blaine liked her and she liked him because he was one of the few students she had who respected her, which was why he was sure he could get away with what he was about to do. "I finished my essay early," he said quietly, nodding at the papers in his hand. "I was wondering if I could turn it in today. I'm afraid I might to lose it."

"Oh Blaine, you are always so prompt with your work. Wonderful job. I can't wait to read it," she gushed, taking the stack from his hand. She slid the homework into a manila folder and then glanced up at the boy, who was still hovering next to her desk. "Is there something else?"

"Umm yes," Blaine stammered, tucking his hands into his pockets – a nervous habit he had picked up at his first public school. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he struggled to calm himself, "Would it be alright if I worked on some other classwork since I finished my essay early?"

Mrs. O' Day smiled sweetly, nodding her head. "Go ahead. You've finished your work. As long as you are pleased with what you've turned in, you may work on whatever you want to. Just be respectful of the other students still working," she reminded. Blaine grinned in return.

"Of course," he said quietly, once again thanking the woman before he went back to his seat near the back of the room. As he walked past a group of athletes, he overheard one of the males grumble, "Fucking brown-nosing suck-up. Not only does he have to stick his head so far up Hummel's ass, but he's gotta do it with the fucking faculty too!" A group of surrounding students chuckled at the boy's comment and Blaine stiffened, quickening his pace back to his desk. As soon as he sat down, he took in a few deep breaths, fighting to keep the pressure building behind his eyes at bay.

_Don__'t cry, Blaine. Don't fucking cry._

Across the room, Tina waved her fingers at him, finally deciding to toss a paper ball at her friend when she noticed how inattentive he was. _You alright?_ She mouthed. Blaine shot her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes; the boy was _not_ okay. _Are you sure?_ She pleaded, hoping Blaine would take the bait and come over to her side of the room to chat. He didn't bite.

_Fine_, he said back, turning his attention back to his messenger bag. From her position across the room, Tina watched him pull his iPod from the bag and turn it on, tucking one ear bud into his ear as he scrolled through his playlist. She wondered what in the world he was up to.

::

Blaine pulled out a piece of paper, his fingers tightly clutching a pen as he went through his entire catalogue of Whitney Houston music. He finally settled on his favorite album _My Love is Your Love_ and allowed the music to take him away as he scribbled down utter nonsense and lyrics. It wasn't until the shuffle took him to the song _Heartbreak Hotel_ that his thoughts went screaming back to his fight with Kurt yesterday.

_All I really wanted was some of your time  
Instead you told me lies when someone else was on your mind  
What'd you do to me?  
__Look what you did to me  
I thought that you were someone who would do me right  
Until you played with my emotions and you made me cry  
What'd you do to me?  
__Can't take what you did to me_

Oh God, it was like someone punched him in the gut. He lurched forward, one hand pressing against his stomach as he tried to keep himself from throwing up – everything was just too hot, too suffocating in that room at that very moment. He popped the ear bud from his ear and stuffed the iPod in his bag, thrusting his arm into the air. Mrs. O' Day shot him a concerned look, "Are you alright, Blaine?"

"M-May I be e-excused?" He stuttered. He could feel his eyes watering and he knew he had to get away before he broke down. Mrs. O' Day stared at him for a minute longer and he worried his lower lip in his teeth, mentally pleading for the older woman to take pity on him.

She frowned, "Do you need someone to go with you to the nurse? You look pale, dear."

"No, I can go by myself," he practically whimpered, cringing at the sound of his own voice. From around the room, he could hear the snickers of his classmates and Tina's eyes were boring holes into his skin. _Oh God, please let me go, _he quietly begged, hoping his forlorn expression would grant him permission to just get the fuck out of that stifling classroom. Luckily for him, Mrs. O' Day waved her hand at him, gesturing towards the doors.

"Go on, dear. Take this pass and head to the nurse's office." She handed him a wooden apple with her name on it and shooed him from the room. As soon as Blaine stepped out into the empty hallway, he took in a deep, shaky, much-needed breath before he stumbled to the restrooms and locked himself in a stall, tears streaming down his cheeks not too much later.

::

Lying on the cot in the nurse's office wasn't so bad.

He got an excuse from the rest of his English class and he was able to skip history and math as well. He hoped the nurse would keep him in there until _after_ lunch because he wasn't sure he'd be able to face Kurt before glee… or at all, _all day_.

When he first got to the office and passed off his hall pass, the nurse took one look at him and ushered him into a room, immediately taking his temperature and pressing her cool hands against his forehead. "Honey, you are slightly feverish. How have you been feeling?"

"Tired," he admitted with a yawn. She had him lay back on the cot and then she brought him some pills and water – _to help with your fever_, she said, _take a rest and I__'ll be in to check on you in about a half an hour. If your fever hasn't gone down by then, I'm calling your parents._ He nodded at her and watched her leave, whipping out his iPod as soon as she left. He popped the ear buds back in and started his Whitney playlist back up, eyes instantly watering when _Heartbreak Hotel_ started up again. The more he listened to it, the more it pertained to his life at that very moment.

_Now I see, that you've been doin' wrong  
Played me all along and made a fool of me baby  
You got it all wrong to think that I wouldn't find out  
That you were cheating on me, baby!  
__How could you do it to me?_

It was Whitney week in glee and from what he had heard (and ultimately gathered during his time in New Directions), members of the club were encouraged to sing out their feelings during the class. Sucking in a deep breath, Blaine turned up the song and listened to it for a little while longer, eventually switching from that song to another one of his favorites: _It__'s Not Right, But It's Okay._ As soon as the song started up, he knew it was the one he had to sing. He was hit with a flashback when the chorus came up; memories of Kurt saying "It's ok!" about his texting and Blaine responding with, "It's not right… but it's ok?" slammed into him like a freight train.

This was it. This was the song he was going to sing.

Lying back against the stiff pillow, Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to get sucked into the song, making a mental note to talk to the band before glee today.

* * *

A/N: First off, when I learned that Blaine was going to be singing INRBIO (the Thunderpuss remix), I freaked out! MYIYL is one of my favorite Whitney albums and INRBIO, HH, and MYIYL are some of my favorite Whitney songs. In fact, _My Love is Your Love_ is my favorite Whitney song EVER so when I found out Blaine had a small part in it, I flailed over that too! Needless to say, while writing this chapter, I could only imagine Blaine listening to the album and getting stuck between singing HH or INRBIO because they're both about heartbreak and cheating. Ultimately, we know he chooses INRBIO, but I had to add HH in there somewhere. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter. More coming up!


	11. The Blow Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I am also not associated with Whitney Houston or her wonderful music.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

* * *

**Drabble #11: The Blow Up**

* * *

"Where's Blaine?"

"Oh, I think he's at the nurse's office. He got really sick in English today and O' Day ended up sending him to see the nurse."

Kurt looked up at Tina's words, his skin prickling at the thought of Blaine being ill and alone. Part of him wanted to get up and rush to the nurse's office to see if he was alright, but then the other part of him wanted to ignore what Tina said – he was still pretty upset that Blaine accused him of cheating. However, the _protective_ part of him won over and he silently packed his lunch away, stuffing it in his bag as he rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked through a mouthful of sandwich. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's bad table manners.

"To the nurse's office. Duh. I need to check on Blaine."

He didn't wait for anyone to respond; instead he waltzed out of the lunch room and down the empty halls towards the infirmary. As he slipped into the tiny room, he caught the eye of a couple freshmen, both of them looking much worse for wear as they sat in the waiting area. He frowned at their pale faces, hoping that Blaine didn't have what they had before his thoughts were interrupted by one of the nursing staff.

"Oh no, are you coming down with this flu too?"

"Flu?"

"I've already had six students in my office today with the symptoms. I have two resting right now and these two here," she gestured at the freshmen, "are waiting for their parents to pick them up." She walked around Kurt for a moment, studying his face and posture. "You don't look sick."

"I'm not. I'm fine. I just need to see if my boyfriend is alright."

He didn't miss the disgusted looks come from a few of the occupants in the room, the nurse included.

"Well, I'm sorry but if he's ill, you cannot see him right now."

"Why not? You've let people back to visit others plenty of times. I don't see how this situation is any different."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "If he's contagious, you can't be around him. In fact, right now he is resting. Earlier he had a fever and we gave him something for it. If we let you back there right now, you would be easy pickings for the bacteria. You should just go on back to lunch and call him later to see if he's feeling any better."

Kurt could feel his cheeks start to redden in anger. He took a quick peek behind the woman's shoulder and saw Blaine's foot sticking out from behind one of the partially closed doors. He wondered if his boyfriend could hear him arguing with the nurse.

"I can't even go in to see if he's okay?"

"No, you cannot. I'm sorry but that's school policy."

_Bullshit, _Kurt thought to himself. He knew for a fact that Rachel had been in to see Finn hundreds of times when his brother was sick and no one batted an eyelash, _but_ because he was gay, he couldn't go back there and see Blaine. Huffing under his breath, he tightened his grip on his shoulder bag and stormed out of the nurse's office, lip curling in disgust.

Since he wasn't going to be able to see Blaine before glee, he decided to go finish his lunch in the choir room and plot on how he could get his boyfriend to talk to him. If he had to make a pit stop at Blaine's house after school that day, he would… just as long as he and Blaine could figure this mess out.

::

In the meantime in the nurse's office, Blaine stared up at the ceiling, the sounds of Whitney Houston belting out her heartbreak blasting in his ears as he thought about Kurt's betrayal. He didn't realize his boyfriend had just been in the other room fighting to see him.

::

By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted thanks to lack of sleep he had the night before.

He was sure he looked tired. He felt sleepy and worn out and if he knew any better, Santana was probably gonna make some sort of snide remark when he entered the room. Yawning, he slipped into the choir room, eyes immediately scanning the area for his boyfriend, only to find the boy stepping out of the room via the other door.

"Where's he going?" Finn asked as he slid into step beside Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, stepping up on the risers to take a seat. He quickly set his bag down in the empty seat next to him, hoping that Blaine would take the seat when he came back.

"I think someone's gonna sing as soon as class starts," Mercedes said, pointing over to the band guys. "They're going over their music and you know what that means."

"Straight up," Artie commented, also watching the band. "It's Whitney week though, so they best bring it."

Kurt stared at the band guys, his ears training in on the sounds of them tuning their instruments. From what he could hear, the song they were playing was one he had heard before, but he just couldn't place it based on the random notes being plucked.

Seconds after the bell began to ring, Blaine walked back into the room, immediately making his way over to the area where Kurt was sitting. He stepped right up to the row in front of Kurt and then moved his bag – _wait, his bag was sitting there the whole time?_ – and sat down right next to Mercedes _on the floor_, a row down from his boyfriend. As soon as he planted his butt on the ground, Kurt's mouth fell open.

Blaine was obviously still very angry… and it was only going to get worse.

Mr. Schue came in the room then, waving at the class before he climbed into the row and took one of the empty seats next to Kurt. "Blaine, you were going to sing something for us?" He asked, like he had conversed with Blaine about this before class. Blaine nodded and stood up from the floor, striding out to the middle of the room like a man on a mission.

"This song is for anyone that's ever been cheated on."

As soon as the words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt felt his entire being burst into flames. He saw red. He wanted to jump out of his chair and throw himself at Blaine, screaming and yelling, protecting his honor. But then another part of him wanted to just cry over the fact that his boyfriend was airing their dirty laundry in front of all their friends – _his _friends, because they were _his_ friends first, no matter how petty that sounded.

"This is insane. I didn't _cheat_ on you."

He needed everyone else to know that he didn't - he _couldn__'t__, he wouldn__'t__ - _cheat on Blaine. They had a great relationship. They weren't like the rest of New Directions with their flip flopping and inner club dating; he and Blaine held their own. This was just one minor speed bump, something that they could get over with proper communication…

And then the opening notes of _It__'s Not Right, But It's Okay_ started and Kurt knew he was fucked.

Oh, he was _so_ fucked.

::

Blaine was singing and God, his face – he looked so hurt, so irate and it was _first_ time ever that Kurt had seen that much anger directed at him. The last time Blaine had looked at him in any way like that had been during their fight in the parking lot at Scandals, when Blaine was super drunk and horny and they bickered and Blaine went from handsy to slightly pissed to completely crushed within a matter of minutes. But now, compared to that flash of anger back in November… it was _nothing_ in no way shape or form like that night.

Right now, Blaine was hurting. He was disgusted and broken. He was bristling with rage and Kurt had to physically restrain himself from getting up and leaving the room. He wrapped one arm around his waist and brought the other up to his lips, occasionally biting at his knuckles, hoping the slight pain in his hand would dampen the ache he was feeling in his heart at that very moment.

Blaine kept on belting out those lyrics, each one of them cutting into Kurt like knives, each sharp look he shot in his boyfriend's direction like a douse of acid on his skin. It hurt oh so bad.

_Oh God, Blaine, why are you doing this?_

His stomach clenched when he heard his classmates, his _friends_, jump in at the chorus. When the song first started, he could feel their eyes on him; their judgmental glances (_why were they so critical anyways? They had all cheated in the past, honestly_) making his face heat up in shame. They were sitting there in their chairs, singing back up to Blaine's diva moment, all of them sizing Kurt up as a cheater without any of them bothering to ask him about what happened. He was_ livid_.

But not as livid as Blaine, as evidenced by the very next look he glared at Kurt as he sang the lines:

_Was it really worth you going out like that?_

_Tell me!_

Loathing.

That look was full of disgust and maybe hate and Jesus Christ, if Kurt didn't know any better, he was sure his entire heart broke in that very moment. His chest tightened and he took (or at least tried to take in) a deep breath, his hands still pressed close to his face as he teared up.

_Blaine was so mad. So, so mad._

Everyone else kept on harmonizing in the background and in the meantime, emotions were running wild between the fighting couple. Kurt knew Blaine could see him shrinking in his chair; he knew Blaine knew what he was doing. But he could also see how unraveled Blaine was getting up there in front of the room. He had started off the song so sassy, so in-your-face, but now, nearing the end of the song, his walls were crumbling and Kurt could see all his pain etched out plain as day on his face.

Tears were brimming in his eyes, his lower lip was trembling, and he was hunching a little bit lower with each passing verse.

He was going to full on lose it soon… and it was all over something so trivial to Kurt and it hurt his heart.

Finally, the last _whoa-oh_ came screaming out of Blaine's mouth and the class quietly applauded, someone in the back muttering _awkward_ while Santana straight up said, "Snap!" in Kurt's general direction. Kurt didn't turn around; instead he kept his eyes on his boyfriend, watching as Blaine turned sharply on his heel and practically stomped from the room.

It didn't help that he heard Blaine sniffle a little as he left though.

::

"What was that all about?" Finn asked a good minute after Blaine left the room. Santana was watching Kurt intently, one brow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've gotta be completely honest, I never expected Prancy Smurf here to pull an Ashton Kutcher, lemme tell ya!"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded, evacuating her seat to rush over to Kurt's side. She shoved his bag out of the way and sat down, placing a gentle hand on Kurt's forearm, which he quickly tugged away. "Kurt, are you alright?"

He stayed silent, reaching past Rachel's legs to grab his bag off of the floor. "Do I look alright to you, Rachel?" He growled, shouldering his bag and stepping off of the risers. Mr. Schue stood up and made means to stop him, but Kurt just raised his hand and hissed, "I need to be alone," before he stormed out of the room.

No one followed. They knew better.

::

Kurt made it all the way out to his car before he let the angry tears fall.

He pulled the Navigator door open a little bit too harshly and hopped inside, dropping his head to the steering wheel as he finally let the waterworks go. He cried over how hurt he was that Blaine _humiliated_ him in front of their friends. He cried over the fact that Blaine was hurting so much and nothing he said or did would/could change the deceit that boy was feeling. He also cried because he knew _now_ that his relationship was in serious trouble and if he and Blaine didn't sort their shit out soon, they'd be done for before graduation.

"This is so fucking stupid," he cursed, slamming his fists into his thighs. "Stupid Blaine and his stupid song and his stupid feelings and stupid Chandler and FUCK!" He threw his head back against the headrest and held back the rest of the tears he wanted to unleash – he was done crying. He wasn't going to overwork himself because of a simple misunderstanding. If Blaine was going to freak the hell out over a few innocent texts, then he was just going to have to get it out of his system and talk to Kurt sooner or later.

_That__'s not fair, Kurt, and you know it,_ he mentally scolded himself, angrily wiping the tear streaks from his cheeks. _Blaine doesn__'t show emotion until that crap builds up and explodes in him. He's gotta really be aching right now after that ludicrous display. You need to go to him, talk to him, explain._

But Kurt also knew he could be stubborn sometimes and in this instance, he deserved to be hardheaded and take a breather, especially after the stunt his boyfriend pulled back there. Quickly cleaning off the rest of his face, Kurt started up his car and pulled out his phone to text Finn to catch a ride home with Rachel. He barely waited for a response before he left the McKinley High parking lot and drove home, his _I__'m pissed off, leave me the hell alone_ playlist blaring as he took the long way back to the Hudmel house.

He had a _lot _of thinking to do.

* * *

A/N: I wrote a drabble a while back that goes along with this episode involving Blaine and boxing after INRBIO. It's called _Hurt_ and I'm gonna go ahead and stick with it as what happened following that song, BUT I'm not gonna repost that here. I'm just gonna start the next chapter after the end of _Hurt_. Does that sound confusing? I hope not. Lemme know. If it is too confusing, I'll just post that thing here too.


	12. Anger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**So Emotional**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Slight spoilers for Dance With Somebody aka 3x17. Just a handful of drabbles based on the episode.

A/N: If you read my one drabble called _Hurt_ on here, this chapter comes right after that fic ends. You don't need to have read that one to understand this one, but just know that Blaine went to box the hell out of the punching bag after INRBIO.

* * *

His entire body was _throbbing_. The scalding hot water of the shower barely numbed the bristling pain he could feel in his hands, arms, and heart, but Blaine didn't care. He leaned his head forward and let the searing liquid blast against his scalp as he sobbed over how awful he felt and how embarrassed he was at the stunt he just pulled.

He just humiliated Kurt in front of their friends. He just threw his boyfriend under the bus when they had promised each other – _promised _– to always talk out their problems before they blew up on one another. He _promised_ and he broke it.

More tears ran down his cheeks and mixed in with the falling water as he jutted his arms out to steady himself against the wall; everything hurt – his body, his feelings, his entire being, all of it ached and there wasn't anything he could do to soothe it. Nothing was helping. Singing didn't help, crying wasn't working, and not even boxing made him feel any better.

And he didn't know what to do. He just didn't know.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you in here?"

His head jerked up and he hissed when a jet of hot water splashed in his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Blaine, is that you?"

"Go away, Mike!" He growled as he blindly turned off the spigot and stumbled out to wrap himself up in a towel. He tied it low on his hips and went back to rubbing at his eyes to lessen the burning behind them. His right eye throbbed with each touch and he gently backed off his assault against it as he remembered the warnings given to him not months ago about taking proper care of a previously injured eyeball.

"I'm not leaving you in here like this," Mike called out, ignoring Blaine's angry outburst and brazenly stepping into the steamy shower room. "My God, Blaine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine whispered, slowly blinking open his eyes and taking in the sight of Mike's worried form standing before him. "You can go now. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Yeah well, you wouldn't either if you just took boiling water in the eye."

"Blaine-"

"Can you just leave please?"

Mike stepped forward, obviously not caring that he was sloshing around in Blaine's leftover shower water (McKinley had _awful _drainage in their showers, good lord), and grabbed up his friend's shower caddy. "Come on. We can go get a coffee or something and talk."

"Mike, please-"

"Listen! I'm not letting you deal with this on your own, okay? Look at what you've already done," he said as he gestured to Blaine's swollen, red knuckles and shower burnt skin. "You're running on pure anger right now and I know you, man. You're gonna keep beating yourself up until you wear yourself out and that's the last thing you need right now."

"Mike, I-"

"Shut it. Get dressed and meet me in the hall. We're going to grab a drink and vent. My treat."

::

Blaine stared out of the window, eyes dead as he watched passing cars drive by. He wasn't sure where this little place was that Mike had taken them to, but it smelled good, had nice decorations, and the drinks weren't too bad – it wasn't like the Lima Bean, but it had potential.

"How's your cinnamon dolce?"

"Really spicy, but good."

"Great."

Mike went back to sipping his own soy vanilla frappe, occasionally looking up to stare at his quiet friend. He could easily see the pain hidden behind Blaine's eyes; the heartbreak and hurt that the other boy was desperate to unleash, but instead kept tucked away. He couldn't deny that he was super confused earlier that afternoon when Blaine jumped to the head of the room and accused Kurt of cheating. To be honest, he had never expected that out of either of those guys; Kurt and Blaine were a solid couple, kind of boring in some respects, but still solid. It wasn't until Blaine started singing earlier that everyone finally started to see a crack form in their relationship; one much, much larger than the one that presented itself during the week of _West Side Story_ when the two barely spoke to one another at all. Whatever this was that happened between the two of them was very serious and Mike could only hope that they could work through it.

He may have not been the best of friends with Kurt, but he always respected the guy and was truly happy when Kurt found Blaine and the two of them subsequently got together. Also, he had a good friend in Blaine now and as a friend, he wanted to see Blaine happy and not hurting.

Which was why he took him out that afternoon: he needed to have a chat with his friend and hopefully help him get back on track with his emotions and maybe, _just maybe_ talk to Kurt and make up.

Sighing, he took a long sip of his frappe and picked up his abandoned straw wrapper, crumbling it up into a small ball. He tossed it at Blaine's head and grinned when Blaine glared furiously at him.

"Oh come on, Blaine! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

Blaine scoffed, "Maybe I don't want to _lighten up the mood_."

"I'm your friend, right? So why can't you talk to me about this? You don't have to go into specifics with me, but I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on or something."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, so you singing an angry, jilted lover song at the front of the room is _nothing to talk about_? I don't think so, mister. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"So, you were just singing for fun, stormed out of the room with tears in your eyes, and left Kurt gaping after you with tears in his own eyes? Becau-"

"Kurt was crying too?"

_There we go, fall right into my trap, Blaine._ "No, but he looked like it. He fled the room before anything slipped out, but he was far from alright."

Blaine visibly slumped in his seat, hands weakly curling around his cup of coffee as he sighed. "I never meant to hurt him, you know? I was just so angry about yesterday and… and it all sort of slipped out."

"Is it true though – what you sang about?"

Blaine paused, his breaths becoming slightly labored as tears welled up behind his dark lashes. Mike slid a hand across the table and patted Blaine's quivering ones.

"You don't have to go into specifics, Blaine, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

"He- he's been texting this other guy. I know I shouldn't be getting worked up about this because he said it's innocent, but I just feel like he's slipping away from me and this new guy would be so much better for him."

"Did he say he liked the guy?"

"No, not really. He said he liked the fact that the guy pays attention to him… because I don't, I guess."

"Blaine-"

"And I get it, I'm not the best boyfriend, but it still doesn't make things hurt any less."

"Blaine, man-"

"I just didn't mean to embarrass him like that. We always said we'd talk our issues out, but I couldn't bear to even look at him yesterday and this morning, I just want to explode. I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me and God, I know I was being a petulant ass, but I really, really thought it would've helped-"

"And did it?"

"No," Blaine cried, pressing his head into his heads as he sobbed quietly. Mike stared down at his weeping friend, eyes darkened as he found himself wishing he could just replace himself with Kurt and force the two boys to talk out their differences. He reached over and gave his friend's forearm a squeeze while he used his other hand to use his phone.

_Blaine's a mess. How's Kurt?_

His phone buzzed in his hand. _He won't answer the phone. Rachel sent Finn on a mission to find out if he's alright. I'll keep you updated._

Mike mentally thanked his girlfriend for working with him on _Operation: Check on Kurt and Blaine_ and then went back to trying to soothe his sobbing friend.

"Just give it time, Blaine. Relationships were never meant to be perfect and even great ones have their issues once in a while – this entire ordeal is just one of those things; it'll blow over soon."

"You think?"

"I'm positive. You and Kurt are strong; you'll be fine."

"I hope so," Blaine croaked as he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeves and regained his composure. "I can't lose him right now. I just can't."

"I know," Mike said quietly in the most reassuring voice he could muster up. Smiling weakly, he took a sip of his frappe and demanded Blaine do the same. He didn't care how long he had to sit in this coffee shop; his friend needed him and that was that.

::

Blaine slunk into his house, praying to God that his parents weren't home so that he'd have a chance to get to his room without having to answer a million questions about his bloodshot eyes and puffy face. As soon as he closed the front door, he heard his mother's voice call out from the living room, "Blaine! Is that you?"

"Yes," he said softly, thankful that his voice didn't waver or sound too hoarse from all the crying he did earlier. "I'll be back." He didn't wait for her response before he dashed up the stairs and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He fell onto the mattress, snuggling into his pillows and breathing deeply when he smelled the clean, spicy scent of his boyfriend's hair and face creams left over on his pillowcase. Once the smells hit his nose, a fresh round of tears sprang up in his eyes and he started crying all over again, curling tightly around the pillow as he cried out his sorrows over possibly losing Kurt.

It seemed that no matter what he did: singing, boxing, talking it out, and what not – nothing could make him feel better; nothing unless it was Kurt himself. He just hoped he hadn't fucked their relationship up too much.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I needed a moment after that monstrosity of a season finale that we got the other day.


End file.
